


Restraint

by followscrows (falsche)



Series: Incandescence [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gods, M/M, Not Beta Read, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: There's gentleness in the way Jongho takes the control away from Yeosang...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Incandescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Restraint

Yeosang often wonders how they ended up like this. For a long time it had always been Wooyoung and him. 

The sun and the moon. 

They had been happy and content, but never quite like this. It started first with Seonghwa and afterwards Yunho. The last one being Jongho who joined their little family. Things changed, dynamics, feelings and so much more. Still even now Wooyoung continues to hold an important place in his heart and as such new fears are now present.

They are all Gods. 

All with powers that can be deadly to each other. 

The deadliest of them however is San. 

It often starts with something darker that lingers in the dark haired God’s gaze and it makes fear bloom in the sun God’s chest, especially when San’s gaze is often on the moon God. The thing is however that Wooyoung has never been one to look for that darker part in others, not when his heart has enough room to house so much love for those around him and Wooyoung loves San in a way that Yeosang knows he will never understand. 

This makes Yeosang cautious and protective. 

A sound draws the sun God’s attention and he glances at the other deity who is diligently, moving stones and plowing the ground as he tries to tame his little garden. It’s been a while since they've come back here and as such his little garden hasn’t exactly been tended to. For someone who belongs to the forest itself, Jongho tends to enjoy trying to keep plants alive that would have otherwise not survived the wilderness around them. 

It’s both confusing and interesting, but then again Jongho is so much more than meets the eyes. He’s the youngest of them and one would think that he would be the most naive, but it’s farthest from the truth. There’s always a certain look in the forest God’s eyes that makes Yeosang feel bare and exposed. Yeosang is not one to hold secrets but he can pretend to be an open book even when the words shared are often far too complicated or vague.With Jongho however, he seems unable to do this. 

The young God is sharp in ways that remind Yeosang that from all of them Jongho is the one who’s senses are more attuned to everything around him. Like the animals which he has command over, the youngest uses all his senses to his advantage and he’s very patient in his observations. 

The deity is momentary distracted from his earlier thoughts while he watches in rapt attention as the dark haired male wipes the sweat from his forehead. The sun is high in the sky and while San, Wooyoung and even Seonghwa had opted to go to the lake to cool off, Jongho has chosen to keep working on these plants that look ready to give up under the strong rays of the sun. 

Yeosang has no problem with the sun, basking in the warmth like the sun deity that he is. Jongho however should be more used to the shades of the thick forest just behind the small cabin that they’re staying at this summer. 

Still Yeosang won’t deny that small pleasure he feels to see the youngest bathed in the sunlight, skin slightly golden by now. He’s every bit a God in the elder’s eyes. The younger male moves slightly and there’s no ignoring the sleek muscles that shift with the movement. They’re all powerful, but Jongho seems to be unfairly so when it comes to his physical prowess. 

The sun God finds his gaze following the youngest God, until he meets said God’s eyes. Dark eyes stare back at him, reminding Yeosang of the dark parts of the woods, shaded by tall trees. He forces himself to not look away even when the other male moves closer. 

“You have something on your mind,” Jongho says softly, taking a seat next to him on the large log that he had removed from his garden. Yeosang can probably deny it, but he knows that it’s useless with this particular God. 

“I’m worried about Wooyoung,” he mutters, feeling Jongho looking at him. “San is different…” he continues, even when he thinks that it’s unfair to say such a thing. 

The youngest lets out a soft hum.

“We’re all dangerous. If we were anything like the older gods, we would be trying to kill one another in order to greedily absorb the power and longevity,” Jongho adds softly. 

“Between all of us, San is the one who resembles the old Gods the most,” Yeosang says, ashamed to admit such a thing but knowing that with Jongho he can be completely honest and not be judged for it. That doesn’t mean that the youngest will always agree with him. 

“If he truly was like that, Wooyoung would be dead already.”

The words sent a spike of protectiveness through him and the words are out of his mouth before he even thinks, a hint of a growl that sounds far too defensive. 

“I wouldn’t let him.”

Jongho is clearly not affected though. Instead he throws back a question that Yeosang thinks is far too unjust. 

“Could you stop him?”

“I have the power,” the sun God replies, once again seeming unable to think before speaking when anything regarding Wooyoung is concerned. He’s almost embarrassed at how easily his control wavers and how quickly his emotions flow out of him. 

Yet Jongho doesn’t seem to mind as he leans closer, grasping his hand in his. 

“I’m not talking about power…” the younger male whispers gently. The gentleness should feel condescending, but it’s the way Jongho uses that gentleness that makes it’s impossible for Yeosang to take him the wrong way. The younger male is patient and understanding in a way that makes it clear that he might not know everything, but he knows enough and understands Yeosang well enough to dare and voice his opinion without making Yeosang feel that he’s at fault or that he should feel embarrassed of his feelings. 

It simply renders the sun deity speechless, emotions far too mixed up. Yeosang opens his mouth, but finds he has nothing to say. The logical part of him knows what San is capable of and yet...the thought of killing San even if it is to protect Wooyoung makes something heavy settle in his stomach. 

“Your heart is bigger than ours. You love Wooyoung, but you love San too…”

Yeosang wants to object again. He’s older than the god of nature, but somehow Jongho seems like he knows more at the moment. The younger God smiles gently, cupping his cheek in a way that has something warm fluttering in the sun God’s chest. Jongho is the youngest of them but when he looks at him like this, Yeosang can’t help but feel so small under his gaze. 

“There are things we can’t control, Yeosang.” His hands are warm against his skin, the scent of earth and trees clinging to him and Yeosang can’t help but be drawn to the younger male. There’s heat in Jongho’s eyes, something warm and daring but also much deeper than just their physical needs. It’s not the first time that Jongho is clearly taking his control away, allowing him the freedom that he’s otherwise afraid to take. It’s in his nature to take responsibilities that shouldn’t be his and it often ends up with him restraining himself in too many ways. 

However Jongho always seems to take all of that away, he offers him the opportunity to be reliant and maybe even weak. The forest God is all tender touches and sweet, understanding words that make Yeosang give in far too easily. The older God knows he can try and resist, but it’s far too comforting and the trust is something he eagerly absorbs. 

“We’re all in this together,” Jongho tells him kindly and Yeosang believes him. There are no lies between them. The sun God knows this and believes firmly in this. 

Jongho is still staring at him and the look is far too endearing, especially when the younger God smiles at him bunny teeth on full display. Yeosang touches his face then, his thumb trailing against Jongho’s lower-lip. The forest God pauses, cheeks staining red and it makes satisfaction settle in the pit of Yeosang’s belly, like a shot of whiskey it warms him. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Jongho asks in a low voice and Yeosang doesn’t answer and instead he leans closer, pressing his lips against the dark haired male. Jongho kisses him the same way he treats him, softly, tenderly and Yeosang can’t help but preen underneath the attention. He’s far from breakable but he enjoys the softness. Jongho handles him like he’s precious and valuable and it makes all those jumbled feelings vibrate inside him until Yeosang feels that he might just explode like a supernova. 

When he pulls away, Jongho still reaches for him, brushing a strand of golden brown hair out of the older God’s face. 

“Should we join them?” he motions in the direction of the splashing sounds and Wooyoung’s undeniable shrieks. 

Yeosang however shakes his head and instead he leans closer to the youngest, fingers curling in his shirt. 

“Let’s stay like this for a bit.”

The earlier warmth comes back, stronger now when Jongho wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer against his side. He dares to trust his companion, dares to believe the truth of his words. There might still be many imperfections between them, but for once he can let go of his own restraints knowing that he’s not alone anymore when it comes to some burdens. 

After all, they’re in this together...

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know I might have just found out a new favorite pairing.


End file.
